Warm Visitor
by Akatsuki-Fangirl
Summary: Russia was a type of person who liked warmth. He always hated the cold, atleast, that's what he thought... TurkeyxRussia


**Warm Visitor  
Rating: T  
Pairing(s): TurkeyxRussia, SadiqxIvan  
Beware: OOCness, maybe?  
Disclaimer: Ivan, Sadiq, and the show/manga/webcomic are not mine, if they were this story would be true.  
Positive comments are welcome, negative comments will be ignored, and flames will be your hell. Have a nice day!**

**_Summary:Russia was a type of person who liked warmth. He always hated the cold, atleast, that's what he thought..._**

**_T-the idea popped up! D: I truely couldn't help myself! I-I wanted something fuzzy, cute, and teeth-rottening! And we're out of cookies! DX_**

"Я не могу в это поверить ..." The Russian muttered as he sat in front of the fire, harsh hail tapping against the windows.

Russia had never been so annoyed in his life...He had been looking forward to his trip, too! He was all ready to hop on a plane and enjoy his time in warmer heat and the warmth of his company. He had everything planned! But the weather decided to be difficult on the poor Russian. Normally, Russia wouldn't allow such a storm to get in the way, but the storms had never been on the day of a trip requiring a plane. Russia muttered under his breath.

"Если моя страна смогла создать статическую самолетов, то, конечно, мы можем сделать черт снега доказательство самолете!" He cursed as he wrapped his blanket tighter around him.

He sighed and pouted. He wished that mother nature would be a little kinder to him. She could _at the very least _make a light snow storm. Of course, Russia's definition of a 'light snow storm' was 10 feet of snow and an ice-crusted house. He blinked the sleep from his eyes as his head hazed. So tired...

He jumped as he heard a weak knock at the door. Russia stared at the door as if a desperate, snow-covered Belarus would blast through it (and that had happened before). But another knock came, and the Russian decided that the person knocking was harmless (or at least someone he could take), so he strolled to the door and cracked it open. He gasped and he immediatly opened the door fully, pulling the visitor from the deep snow and into the house.

"Sadiq, моя любовь! Have you gone completely insane!?" Russia scolded, ushering the snow-covered man to the couch and ran off to find some towels and blankets.

Turkey gave a roaring laugh (despite his freezing body). "Sorry, Ivan-_sevmek_! I heard of your outrageous storm and thought you may need some company."

Turkey stripped himself of his hat and his many layers of clothes, leaving him in a long sleeve shirt and pants. He gladly took the towels from Russia and started to dry himself from melted ice and didn't protest as Russia wrapped a blanket around him. Russia hurried to the fire and burned more wood for the duo, then went to sit by Turkey.

"You didn't have to come! I'm sure it's much warmer in your country right now..." Russia gave a concerned look.

Turkey smiled. "It is warmer, and that's why I came." Russia gave a puzzled look and Turkey chuckled. "I felt guilty that you were suffering in this wretched weather, while I was not."

Russia stared at the other before he looked off to the side and gave a light cough. "Ah...you really didn't have to..."

Turkey's face broke into a grin as he leaned forward. "Aw, is benim adorable Rusça embarrassed?"

Russia whipped his head back to the Turkish man and glared dangerously. "I. Am. Not. Embarrassed."

Turkey shot a sly grin and clicked his tongue, slightly raising his head. "Your rosy cheeks say other wise."

Russia flinched. "I-I'm not blushing! It is merely the cold!"

Turkey rolled his eyes. "Sure...If you say so."

Russia growled. "I'm serious!"

Turkey looked to the side in boredom. "I know."

Russia's eyes twitched in annoyance. "You don't believe me..."

Turkey grinned. Russia's eyes narrowed. _Something didn't seem right..._Before Russia could ask why Turkey was grinning like that, he was pushed back onto the couch. A squeak escaped Russia's surprised mouth and he didn't have time to stop the heat rushing to his faces as he stared up at the Turkish man looming over him. Turkey gave a chuckle and leaned his face closer to Russia's.

"Is it too cold? Or is that just your beautiful blushing face?"

Silence.

"Damn that was cheesy..." Russia muttered looking everywhere but Turkey's face.

Turkey laughed and placed a kiss on the Russian's forehead. "You're just too cute."

Russia pouted. "I am not!"

"You're still blushing."

"I am not!"

Turkey nodded. "Yes you are...here," He placed a soft kiss on Russia's cheek, "And here." Then on the other. "And a little here." Then on his nose. "Some here." Right ear. "Here, too." Left ear. "Here, of course." Russia squirmed as Turkey's lips touched his neck. Russia made a mentally note to kill Turkey later and Turkey made a note that Russia is sensitive there.

"And last, but surely not least," Turkey leaned forward. "Here." He caressed his lip's against Russia's. Russia attempted to pull back, but Turkey merely pushed further forward.

"Ah, Sadiq! S-sto--" Russia stuttered, but was silenced as those lips fell fully on his.

Russia struggled not to allow Turkey any enterance, but the way Turkey's tongue licked against the cold nation's lips was simply too much. Russia gave a strained gasp and Turkey spared no time. His tongue immediately explored Russia's mouth, looking for that sweet taste of the Russian's mouth. Russia gripped the blanket that was still wrapped around the other and struggled to keep his eyes open, but the pleasure cloudly the country's mind and his eyes closed. His arms found their way around the Turkish man's neck and his body found it's way to the other's. Russia released a muffled moan as Turkey allowed the duo to breathe a much need breath.

Russia stared up at Turkey with hazed eyes and flushed cheeks. Turkey smiled and place a small kiss on the other's forehead.

Turkey licked his lips as their foreheads pressed together. "Hm...your cheeks are still red, are you still not warm?"

Russia blinked. Normally, Russia would have probably killed the person. Normally, he would have 'kol'd the person into mental paranoia. But, this was not a 'normal' situation. This was a 'Sadiq' situation. So, the Russian gave a sly smile.

"No, I am not. Do you mind warming me up, малыш?" Russia gave a teasing pout.

Turkey laughed. "My pleasure, _sevgili._"

Normally, Russia hated the cold weather his country could produce, but he believes that he can deal with it...just as long as Sadiq visited more often.

----

Я не могу в это поверить ... - I can't believe this...  
Если моя страна смогла создать статическую самолетов, то, конечно, мы можем сделать черт снега доказательство самолете! - If my country was able to create hovering planes, then surely we can make a god damn snow-proof plane!  
моя любовь - my love (bit cheesy there, eh? PX)  
sevmek - love (not Turkey, too! D8)  
benim adorable Rusça - my adorable Russian  
малыш - baby  
sevgili - darling

_**Body language lesson! 8D:** In Turkey, they don't shake their heads when saying (or not saying) no; they tilt their head back, raise their brows, and click their tongues. As I have read._

_**My apologizes if my snow storm descriptions aren't corret. I live in Mississippi and it's a miracle if there is even a flutter of snow, let alone a down pour XP Y'know, this was originally suppose to take place in Turkey (excuse the pun) and they were suppose to all curled up in blankets and pillows and is was all sweet and fluffy, but somehow it turned into a sexy-fluffy story taking place in Russia (Shhh!) Maybe I'll do a sequel?**_

**_Enjoy anyway! :D_**


End file.
